


Impressions

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: Random Star Wars Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Poe’s first impression of FN-2187 wasn’t a good one.





	Impressions

Poe’s first impression of FN-2187 wasn’t a good one. At first, Poe hated him. Absolutely hated him. He was a Stormtrooper, someone to be hated and feared, someone to fire on. Someone to kill or they would kill you. His second impression of FN-2187, when the Stormtrooper took off his helmet, was a lot better. There was a person under there. Someone who wanted to help Poe escape. Someone real. And Poe was way too tired and pumped too full of adrenaline and so ready to go that he didn’t realize how attractive the trooper was, too.   
But Poe’s first impression of Finn... That was pride. Real pride. He meant the rebellion, the act of being brave enough to run from the First Order of all things, more than the shots Finn had fired, but those were good, too.


End file.
